The Babe in the Bar
The Babe in the Bar is the seventh episode of the sixth season of Bones Summary Candy impresario Jimmy Walpert introduces the world's largest chocolate bar to a crowd of cheering people. Two men saw into the giant bar, but the blade gets stuck. Suddenly, blood begins to drip out. The bar breaks in half and a rotting skeleton is revealed. B&B arrive on the scene and Booth suggests the victim might be an Oompa Loompa. Bones doesn't get it, but she does theorize the body belonged to a female in her 20s. The Walpert Co. "chocolate engineer," Scott, explains that the giant confection was put together in a cement mixer. Back at the lab, Vincent theorizes the victim was drowned in chocolate. A few of the bones also indicate signs of a struggle. Camille, meanwhile, helps Michelle apply for colleges. Michelle says that she only wants to apply to one school, a small state college in central Maine. It just so happens Michelle's boyfriend has a football scholarship there. Camille is not pleased, but Michelle gets angry leaves. Hodgins, meanwhile, asks Angela if he can tell everyone about the pregnancy. Angela, aware everybody already knows, tries to stall. Angela later tells Camille, that everyone will have to pretend to be surprised. Angela then sends a reconstructed photo of the victim to Bones and Booth, who take it to the chocolate factory. Jimmy and Scott identify the photo as a member of the company's research and development team. Turns out the victim had a sister who lived nearby. Back at the lab, Hodgins prepares to melt the giant chocolate bar so the team can properly examine the bones inside. Camille, however, stops him. She explains she detected gas bubbles near the skull of the dead woman, her literal last breath. Whatever is in that bubble could contain clues. Vincent proposes cutting out the relevant part and melting the rest. Booth then brings in the victim's sister, who had no idea her sister worked at the chocolate factory. The Booth hands over the victim's resume as proof, but is told that they are all lies. Later, Booth does a little more digging and discovers the victim had a long history of faking resumes to get jobs in different industries. Vincent examines the bones, which had been freed from the chocolate. Bones enters and immediately notices the wound on the arm isn't indicative of signs of struggle. In fact, the wound happened months prior to the victim's death, but was never set properly. She either didn't have access to proper medical care or denied it for some reason. Hodgins then reports his findings on the gas bubble: the victim had champagne on her breath when she died. Booth, meanwhile, has discovered the woman worked at a sparkling wine outlet at one point in her strange career and had reported threatening phone calls from the owner of the place, Lawrence Belomo. So Bones and Booh question the man, who explains he dated Harriet, but was dumped out of the blue. He also reveals he once had a "fling" with Geneva, the victim's sister. He then says that Geneva was crazy and that the two women hated each other. Geneva admits that she hated her sister, but denies hurting her sibling. Vincent confirms the victim was suffocated in chocolate. Even better, he has found a small rock-like object embedded in the victim's arm wound. Later, Sweets urges Camille to let Michelle make her own college decision. The foreign object turns out to be a bug found primarily in Indonesia. A chocolate-industry competitor of the Walpert Co. has a cocoa bean plantation in the country. Booth takes a closer look at Harriet's various resumes and notes every company the woman worked for became "a victim of corporate espionage." Harriet's true employer while she was working at Walpert was the competitor, Ambrosia Chocolates. Harriet was a spy. Later, Booth interviews Gail Slevin, president of Ambrosia. The woman has apparently been trying to buy out Walpert for years. Booth threatens to charge the woman with corporate espionage. Slevin then admits Harriet was a spy. The victim cut her arm in Indonesia and couldn't get proper medical care for it. Slevin then explains that the victim had called her, afraid that her cover may had been blown. Slevin had warned to her watch out as Jimmy had a temper. Back at the lab, Vincent uncovers evidence the victim's finger was twisted shortly before death. Bones and Booth head to Walpert Chocolate where Jimmy is loudly chewing out another employee for all the bad press the murder investigation is causing. Jimmy then yells and pushes Booth, who immediately arrests him. Later, Walpert implies Scott might have been more than friendly coworkers with Harriet. Bones and Booth do some checking and discover Scott bought a wedding ring shortly before the victim died. Unfortunately, the team needs more hard evidence and Camille has it. The second chocolate bubble contained a trace amount of blood. And the blood belongs to Scott. Later, a crying Scott explains he shared "everything" with Harriet before he found out she was a spy. He was crushed and furious at the betrayal. But not the episode. Hodgins has arranged for everybody to meet at the local tavern to share the big "news." Hodgins announces that he and Angela are going to have a baby. Bones, Camille, Vincent and Sweets try to fake surprise, but fail. Hodgins smiles and the Jeffersonian gang toasts the new family. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Vincent Nigel-Murray - Ryan Cartwright Guest Cast *Michelle Welton - Tiffany Hines *Jimmy Walpert III - Wayne Knight *Scott Kimper - Frederick Koehler *Lawrence Belomo - Cedric Yarbrough *Geneva Soloway - Jackie Geary *Gail Slevin - Kristen O'Meara Notes *Angela reveals that she is pregnant to the team but no one is surprised. References *Booth says "Hey maybe it was an oompa-loompa." and Brennan says "I dont know what that is". -What Booth was referencing, were chocolate factory workers (oompa-loompas) from the movie 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. *This episode references 'Harriet the Spy'. Quotes "I can tell you something I've noticed... I'm sort of off chocolate." - Camille Saroyan Category:Episodes Category:Season 6